Today the use of Virtual Desktop Infrastructure (VDI), which generally includes a set of templates of virtual machines and means that allow the operation of virtual machines created from those templates, is becoming increasingly popular as the basis for forming an enterprise or organizational infrastructure. Such a method of infrastructure organization is attractive because of the ease of managing the infrastructure resources: at least one server is dedicated, whose hardware is used for the operation of a group of virtual machines, which are used remotely by the employees of the organization. In other words, the computing resources are “concentrated” in a single place, while the control of the software used by the employees of the organization occurs via the control of the templates, which eliminates the need for determining a set of software to be used for each employee.
However, the aforementioned method of infrastructure organization has a number of drawbacks. For example, the software installed on the virtual machines and used by the employees of the enterprise can become obsolete and vulnerabilities may be discovered therein. On the one hand, the operation of a virtual machine is in no way different in regard to the general ability to install software updates or updates to close vulnerabilities, that is, for example, the software vulnerabilities can be eliminated by installing corresponding software updates on a virtual machine created from a template that is vulnerable in terms of the software installed thereon. However, the problem arises that after a certain time, the software on the template becomes so outdate that the installation of all necessary updates on the virtual machine created from the template takes a lot of time and computing resources
There are conventional methods of automatic updating of the software of templates, but in these methods the problem of selecting an update strategy which can effectively manage a set of virtual machines and templates, minimizing the time during which the software being updated is unavailable for use, is not solved. Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the field of control of virtual machines to improve the processes of updating software of templates of virtual machines.